lasjanfandomcom-20200215-history
PARADISE
PARADISE PARADISE IS UNIQUE: Once the Rasul (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam) concluded the description of Paradise with these words: There would be bounties which the eye has not seen, the ear has not heard and no human heart has ever perceived them. He then recited this verse: "They forsake (their) beds, calling upon their Lord in fear and in hope, and spend out of what We have given them. So no soul knows what refreshment of the eyes is hidden for them: a reward for what they did" 32:16-17 Paradise has sparkling light, aromatic plants, a lofty palace, a flowing river, ripe fruit, a beautiful wife and abundant clothing, in an eternal abode of radiant joy, in beautiful soundly-constructed high mansions". Majah The Paradise has bricks of gold and silver, and mortar of fragrant musk, pebbles of pearl and sapphire, and soil of saffron. Whoever enters it is filled with joy and will never feel miserable; he will live there forever and never die; their clothes will never wear out and their youth will never fade." Ahmad The Prophet (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam) said, "Then Jibreel brought me to Sidrat al-Muntahaa which was veiled in colors indescribable. Then I entered Paradise, and its lights were of pearls and its soil was musk". The Prophet (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam) said that during his Isra' wa al-Mai'raj he saw four rivers flowing out from beneath Sidrat al-Muntahaa, two visible and two hidden. He asked, "O Jibreel, What are these rivers?" He said, "The two hidden rivers are rivers of Paradise, and the two visible rivers are the Nile and the Euphrates". Muslim "In Paradise there is a sea of honey, a sea of wine, a sea of milk and a sea of water, and the rivers flow out of these seas." At-Tirmidhi HOW MANY WILL ENTER PARADISE? Out of every one thousand people, only ONE will enter Paradise. In Sahih Al-Bukhari it is narrated that the Prophet (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam) said, "The first man to be called on the Day of Resurrection will be Adam who will be shown his offspring, and it will be said to them, 'This is your father, Adam.' Adam will say (responding to the call), 'Labbaik and Sa'daik' Then Allah (subhanu wa ta'ala) will say (to Adam), 'Take out of your offspring, the people of Hell.' Adam will say, 'O Lord, how many should I take out?' Allah (subhanu wa ta'ala) will say, 'Take out ninety-nine out of every hundred.' " They (the Prophet's companions) said, "O Allah's Apostle! If ninety-nine out of every one hundred of us are taken away, what will remain out of us?" He said, "My followers in comparison to the other nations are like a white hair on a black ox." INTERCESSIONS: The intercession (Shafa'ah) of Prophet Muhammad (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam) for the people of Paradise to enter therein. This intercession is exclusively limited to the Prophet Muhammad (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam). Anas ibn Malik once told the Rasul (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam) he wanted to see him on the Day of Judgment. So the Rasul (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam) answered by saying he would find him by the scale. Anas asked what if he wasn't there. The Rasul (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam) said, he could be found by the Sirat. Anas then asked a third time if he was not there. Rasul answered by the pond (river of Kauthar). This is because the Prophet (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam) will be occupied by making intercession for his Ummah. The Martyr chooses 70 people to enter Paradise. The Prophet (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam) said: The intercession of a martyr will be accepted for seventy members of his family. (Sunan of Abu-Dawood) The Hafid-ul-Quran chooses 10 people to enter Paradise NO HARD FEELINGS! Before the people enter Paraidse, Allah will purify their hearts and then they will be allowed to go in Paradise as told by the Prophet (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam), "The believers will be saved from the Fire then they will be kept on a bridge between Paradise and Hell. They will settle their accounts with one another for any wrongs that existed between them in this world, until they are purified and cleansed, and will be permitted to enter Paradise. By the One in Whose hand is the soul of Muhammad (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam), each of them will know his dwelling in Paradise better than he knew his dwelling in this world" (Bukhari) WHO WILL ENTER THE PARADISE FIRST? The first one to reach Paradise and to open its gate will be the Messenger of Allah, Mohammad (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam). Sahih Muslims narrates that the Prophet (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam) will come to the gates of paradise and ask for it to be opened. The gatekeeper will ask, "Who are you?" The Prophet (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam) will say, "Muhammad". The gatekeeper will say, "I was ordered not to open the gate for anyone else before you"". The Ummah of the Messenger of Allah, Mohammad (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam) will enter before others. Prophet (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam) said: "We are the last, but we will be the first on the Day of Resurrection. We will be the first of mankind to enter Paradise". (Bukhari) The first man to enter Paradise after the Messengers of Allah will be Abu Bakr The first woman to enter Paradise will be Fatima The first youth to enter Paradise will be Hassan and Husayn The first martyr to enter Paradise will be Hamzah In general: The poor will enter Paradise forty years ahead of the rich (Sahih Muslim). years is not same as our forty years The poor will enter before rich. The Prophet said: "The poor of the Muhajireen will enter Paradise five hundred years ahead of the rich of the Muhajireen" because the Poor will not have to give the accountability of their property. The Prophet (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam) also said, "I was shown the first three to enter Paradise: the Shaheed (the martyr); the one who is chaste and proud; and the slave who worships Allah (subhanu wa ta'ala) with devotion and is faithful and sincere towards his master" In a long authentic Hadith, it is said that there will be 70,000 people who will enter Paradise without questioning and with every 70,000 there will be other 70,000. THE LAST ONE AMONG THE PEOPLE OF HELL-FIRE TO ENTER JANNAH: Reported in Sahih al-Bukhari, the Prophet (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam) said: Some of the people will stay in Hell (be destroyed) because of their (evil) deeds, and some will be cut or torn by the hooks (and fall into Hell) and some will be punished and then relieved. When Allah (subhanu wa ta'ala) has finished His Judgments among the people, He will take whomever He will out of Hell through His Mercy. He will then order the angels to take out of the Fire all those who used to worship none but Allah from among those whom Allah wanted to be merciful to and those who testified (in the world) that none has the right to be worshipped but Allah. The angels will recognize them in the Fire by the marks of prostration (on their foreheads), for the Fire will eat up all the human body except the mark caused by prostration as Allah has forbidden the Fire to eat the mark of prostration. They will come out of the (Hell) Fire, completely burnt and then the water of life will be poured over them and they will grow under it as does a seed that comes in the mud of the torrent. Then Allah will finish the judgments among the people, and there will remain one man facing the (Hell) Fire and he will be the last person among the people of Hell to enter Paradise. He will say, 'O my Lord! Please turn my face away from the fire because its air has hurt me and its severe heat has burnt me.' So he will invoke Allah in the way Allah will wish him to invoke, and then Allah will say to him, 'If I grant you that, will you then ask for anything else?' He will reply, 'No, by Your Power, (Honor) I will not ask You for anything else.' He will give his Lord whatever promises and covenants Allah will demand. So Allah will turn his face away from Hell (Fire). When he will face Paradise and will see it, he will remain quiet for as long as Allah will wish him to remain quiet, then he will say, 'O my Lord! Bring me near to the gate of Paradise.' Allah will say to him, 'Didn't you give your promises and covenants that you would never ask for anything more than what you had been given? Woe on you, O Adam's son! How treacherous you are!' He will say, 'O my lord,' and will keep on invoking Allah till He says to him, 'If I give what you are asking, will you then ask for anything else?' He will reply, 'No, by Your (Honor) Power, I will not ask for anything else.' Then he will give covenants and promises to Allah and then Allah will bring him near to the gate of Paradise. When he stands at the gate of Paradise, Paradise will be opened and spread before him, and he will see its splendor and pleasures whereupon he will remain quiet as long as Allah will wish him to remain quiet, and then he will say, 'O my Lord! Admit me into Paradise.' Allah will say, 'Didn't you give your covenants and promises that you would not ask for anything more than what you had been given?' Allah will say, 'Woe on you, O Adam's son! How treacherous you are!' The man will say, 'O my Lord! Do not make me the most miserable of Your creation,' and he will keep on invoking Allah till Allah will laugh because of his sayings, and when Allah will laugh because of him. Allah will say to him, 'Enter Paradise,' and when he will enter it, Allah will say to him, 'Wish for anything.' So he will ask his Lord, and he will wish for a great number of things, for Allah Himself will remind him to wish for certain things by saying, "(Wish for) so-and-so.' When there is nothing more to wish for, Allah will say, 'This is for you, and its equal (is for you) as well.' Abu Hurairah said, "That man will be the last person of the people of Paradise to enter Paradise." LEVELS OF PARADISE: The Paradise has 7 levels, the highest of which is Firdaus-al-'ala. The highest level is right under the Throne of Allah, the Almighty. The doors of Paradise are eight, one of which is called ar-Raiyaan, which is exclusively for those who fast; another one is for those who go for Jihad; other is for those who pray; and one more is for those who give charity. The highest level will be given to the best and lowest level will be given to the least best among the inhabitants of Jannah. The Prophet Mohammad (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam) will be in the highest level. Each seven level of Paradise is divided into hundred levels. The Prophet (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam) said: Paradise has one hundred levels which Allah has reserved for the mujaahideen who fight in His Cause and the distance between each of the two grades is like the distance between the heavens and the earth. So when you ask Allah for something, ask for al-Firdaus which is the best and highest part of Paradise. Above it is the throne of the Most Merciful, and from it. Bukhari In Paradise, the families will be reunited. So what if a person is on the higher level of Jannah will his family is at a lower level? In this case, Allah (subhanu wa ta'ala) will take the person from lower level and promote him to a higher level; however, he will not have the same access to all the goodness of Paradise as those who rightly acquired higher level of Paradise, but this person will not feel jealous of what others will be given. PARADISE DEMANDS HARD-WORK! The Prophet (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam) said, "Hell has been veiled with desires, and Paradise has been veiled with by hardships." Paradise is very high; the greatest blessing of Allah; thus, it requires much exertion. The way to Paradise is filled with things that go against human wishes and inclinations. This needs strong determination and willpower. The way to enter is to be steadfast and to follow what Allah (subhanu wa ta'ala) and His Messenger, Mohammad (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam) has taught us with sincerity. The Prophet (salAllahu `alaihi wa sallam) said: "No one of you will enter Paradise by his deeds alone." They asked, "Not even you, O Messenger of Allah?" He said, "Not even me, unless Allah covers me with His Grace and Mercy" Nobody will enter Paradise, no matter how good he was, through his deeds. Good deeds will only be the means to acquire Allah's Mercy and Permission to enter Paradise. Category:Basics of Islam